Percabeth, School Life
by percyannabethforever16
Summary: Guys this is a sequel to Percy And Annabeth Forever. I hope you like both stories. Disclaimer for the entire story: I do not own the Percy Jackson series and characters, Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I am back. In case some of you don't know. This is a sequel for my first story:**_** Percy And Annabeth Forever. **_**So yeah if you guys like you can read the first story and then read this one, this way you get more background information. Anyway after you guys read it please review and tell me whether this is good, since this is the first chapter of this story. Please review.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**Percy's POV**

I hope today will be normal, as always, or not as always.

Ever since my last quest with Annabeth, Nico, Kate and Alicia a couple of months ago, I hope I can have some peace.

But thanks to the Gods, no.

Last week, I had been attacked by five monsters on the way to school and seven monsters on the way back. I don't know what's going on with them, but something isn't right. I alone can't attract that many monsters. Either another demigod is following me or a monster had been keeping watch on me, like Ms Dodds had when I was twelve at Yancy Academy.

I went to Goode High School when I was fifteen, but only for a little while. Monsters had attacked me in this school before. If wasn't for Paul and Rachel, I could have never gotten out of it.

And that is where I stayed after the second Titan war, Goodes High School.

To my surprise, I am quite popular there. Because of my special abilities in water and my "good looks". I don't know why, but I was never handsome to anyone, except to my mum and possibly Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. But the fact that Annabeth never told me I am handsome made me confused. I just simply don't know.

Sure, my best friends are all at Camp Half-Blood, but I have mortal friends too, in Goode High. Joey and Michael are on my swimming team and they are the best swimmers besides me (of course I am the best swimmer in the school, not to be arrogant, but it is a fact). Harry is my best mate in class. But the funny thing was, only Joey had a girlfriend called Alexis, the rest were all bachelors, except for me. Out of all the things I had told those guys, they wouldn't believe only one single thing, and that is that I have a girlfriend called Annabeth. They never did.

There was this other when I showed them a photo of Annabeth, at Camp Half-Blood, picking strawberries. But they all said that such a beauty couldn't be my girlfriend. Honesty, what is wrong with them?

I am currently in the History class, with Mr Rhodes. He loves picking on me, just like now. Thankfully, no one ever took him seriously.

'Mr Jackson!' He called out my name.

What the? I was so busy thinking about my personal business that I didn't follow the book we were reading in class.

'Yes? Mr Rhodes?'

'Could you tell me what was the last line we read through please?'

'Um…'

'Can you?'

'No, sir.'

'Why not?'

'Because I have ADHD, sir.'

'Do you, now?' He got up from his chair and glared at me, 'Well, I am afraid that we will have to do something about it.'

I stayed silent.

'Mr Jackson is going to draw a blueprint of Zeus's temple in Greece, and to label each of the architect's names inside that temple.' He announced my extra homework to the class, 'Which would be due by the day after tomorrow, by the way.'

'But, sir-'

'What?'

'Sir, I have swimming training in today and tomorrow. There is no way I will be able finish it.'

'I do not care how you do it.' He shook his head, 'I only want the results.'

And that pretty much doomed me.

There is no way I will finish a blueprint and to label all the name of the architect inside the temple, not before the day after tomorrow, never.

The bell rang.

'Class dismissed.' Mr Rhodes said, 'And don't forget your extra homework, Mr Jackson.'

'Yes, sir.'

Then I rushed out.

As soon as I had got out of the room, I slowed my pace down and allow Harry to catch up to me.

'Wow.' He pulled on a poker face, 'I guess you are going to get detention again, since you will never be able to finish it.'

'Yeah, whatever.' I shrugged and headed towards the cafeteria.

After I had got my food, which was a cheeseburger and a Pepsi, I found my mortal friends and sat next to them.

Joey was with Alexis and Michael was watching the couple taunting each other, completely amused.

'I told you that it wasn't B on the second last question.' Alexis said, 'You got it wrong.'

'Sorry! Ms Know-It-All!' Joey exclaimed sarcastically.

'Stop doing that!'

'Sorry! Ms Know-It –All!'

'Stop it!'

'Sorry! Ms- Percy!'

'Ms Percy?' I asked with a smile on my face, 'Since when have I changed my gender?'

'I don't know. Last week?'

'Very funny.'

I sat down and started to eat my cheeseburger while Harry was telling the others about my little incident with Mr Rhodes in History.

'Not again.' Michael sighed.

'Yes, again.' Joey smiled, 'Which means you won't be able to go to swimming training and which means that I can be captain for two days, isn't that right?'

He giggled and smiled in an evil way.

'No you are not gonna be the captain.' Alexis slapped him on the back and glared at him.

Oh, yes, by the way. We had a little accident when I allowed Joey to take my place last time as a captain. He made up all these stupid rules and made all the girls in the swimming team swimming with only bandages covering up their…you know…parts. Alexis got mad at him and ignored him for days until he promised not to do it anymore, but again, he broke his promise.

'No.' I declined Joey, 'Michael can take my place for now. And Michael, can you please wrap Joey up in ropes on a chair while you are training so he won't mess up again.'

'Sure.'

'And don't forget to put a gag in his mouth.'

'Absolutely.'

'And don't forget to-'I stopped mid-sentence, remembering something important.

'Percy?' Alexis asked.

Damn it! I can't remember! It something my mum had told me this morning, something about visiting me and don't forget to look for someone. My mum said she's going to kill me if I forgot. Damn it! Why can't I remember?

'PERSEUS JACKSON!' A familiar, sweet and yet angry voice shouted my real name in the cafeteria, making the whole room silent.

If this is what I think it is.

Damn!

I turned my head to look at the source of that voice. And sure enough, I was right.

OH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Well this is the first chapter for Percabeth, School Life. I hope you had enjoyed it. And please review to tell me whether it was good or bad or some new ideas for the story. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I am back again. So yeah, can you guys please give me some reviews so that I can improve this sequel for **_**Percy And Annabeth Forever**_**. PLEASE! So please read the second chapter and give me some reviews.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Greetings**

**Annabeth's POV**

'PERSEUS JACKSON!' I shouted in the cafeteria, making the whole room silent, my voice echoed through the hall.

Yes, I could see him, the tall and mischievous one. His hair was lighter than mine, of course, and messier.

He turned around slowly, cold sweats poped up on his forehead. He was trying not make eye contact with me, but he could not escape my gaze. I walked up to him slowly. Whispers and murmurs were already starting in this cafeteria. I hated that. I hate when people whisper and talk about Percy and me behind our back. I hate that.

'His real name is Perseus, like the hero in the Greek Myths?'

'Yeah, I think so.'

'Jeez, I never knew that.'

'I know right.'

That was from the right of the room.

'Who is this girl?'

'I dunno.'

'How dare she speak like that, to my Percy.'

My Percy?

Who is that girl?

But I had no time to look, I hurried my paces and approached Percy.

'Percy.' I said softly, trying not to freak him out too much.

'Er, Annabeth?' He spoke quietly, lowering his head.

'Yeah, it's me, Seaweed Brain.'

'Seaweed Brain?' A guy grinned on my right, 'Is that a nick name or something?'

'Stop it, Joey.' A rather pretty girl with strawberry brown curls pushed the guy whose name was apparently Joey, 'Who said anyone can't have nicknames?'

'I never said that.' Joey raised a brow.

'So you are really Annabeth, the girl who Percy showed in his photo.'

'Photo?' I questioned.

'Yeah!' Percy jumped up from his chair and shouted, suddenly became enthusiastic to talk, 'So she is Annabeth, my girlfriend.'

The room turned into chaos.

'Percy's girlfriend?'

'No way.'

'Not someone that hideous.'

'Way to go Percy!'

'Yeah, pretty girlfriend you got there, care to share?'

'No, thank you.' Percy's expression became cold and face the guy who said care to share, 'I think I will keep Annabeth for now, at least, if you don't mind.'

'Of course, she is yours, man.' The guys suddenly became afraid and fell down from his chair.

I don't know why he was afraid of Percy. I mean, I can understand if he was scared that Percy will drown him a pool later of something, using his demigod powers. But no, I don't think anyone here except for Percy and me knows that Percy and I are demigods. So why in the name of Athena would he be afraid of Percy when Percy is only, well, an, idiot.

'Thank you.' Percy walked back to us.

Well, that was settled.

'Hi, I am Alexis.' The girl greeted me and offered me a handshake.

I shook it.

'I am Harry.'

'Michael.'

'And I am Joey, the best man.' That troublemaking kid grinned at stared at my chest.

'Joey!' Alexis slapped him on the back.

'It's alright.' I said, 'I've been through worse.'

'Guys,' Percy sat down next to me, 'this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend.'

'That's so sweet!' Alexis held her face in her hands, 'How long had you guys been together?'

'Ever since we were twelve.' Percy smiled.

'No, he only joking.' I corrected him before any more misunderstanding can happen, 'We knew each other since we were twelve. But we only got together a year and a half ago.'

'But you knew you always like Percy, right?' Joey grinned again.

'Um.' I hesitated, unable to answer.

'Anyway,' Harry cut us off, 'How did you guys meet?'

'At camp.' Percy and I said in unison.

'See!' Joey exclaimed, 'They can even read each other's mind, unlike someone.'

'Oh really now?' Alexis raised a brow.

She suddenly flew her arms behind Joey and kissed him fiercely.

Some people whistled.

'Did that change your mind?' Alexis breathed heavily after they broke up and asked Joey.

'Um, maybe a little.' Joey looked embarrassed and stayed silent for once.

The bell rang.

'Well, Annabeth and I need to go to class.' Percy took my hand and started leaving.

'Wait a minute,' Harry stood up, 'Don't you have class with me?'

'Emergency.' Percy grinned at me and led me out into the school park.

'Wow,' I said, 'your favourite person in the world arrives today and you actually forgot.'

'Sorry.' He apologized.

'Your friends are nice.'

'Don't mind Joey,' Percy quickly put up his hand in defense, 'He's always like that. Just don't mind-'

I kissed him.

He were at first surprised by my sudden action and then kissed me back, gently and sweetly. His mouth smelled like mint and his breath felt like cool sea wind. We stayed like that, for a couple of minutes, then we broke up.

'I missed you, Seaweed Brain.' I said those words softly.

'Me too.' He smiled a little, 'I am glad because we are together.'

And that pretty much made my day.

'Come on, I have a lot to show you in New York.' He grabbed my wrist and started to lead me to the gates of the school.

'Are you ditching school?' I asked him.

'Have to make an exception for you, only you.' He assured me and put his arm around my waist.

'Really.' I asked.

'Yep, now let's go before we waste any more time.' He grinned like an idiot.

'Sure.' I grinned back and kissed him on the lips briefly.

Then we were at the streets of New York, the City Which Never Sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lololol I am back again guys. And sorry because I haven't written for like three weeks already. I hope u forgive me. But anyway in order to make it up I had written this chapter during one of my most dangerous times this year.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Mystery**

**Percy's POV**

Oh my gods such busy day.

I led Annabeth through the busy streets of New York. But she didn't seem interested in anything until we arrived at a sort of a copy of the temple of Zeus in Athens. She walked right in and started to explain to me how un-perfect the sculptures are and how she could have done better if they employed her. But all I was interested was the hot dog shop besides the entrance of the temple. I asked her for her permission to buy some hog dogs for us. But she got all mad about me not listening to her about her explanation about the temple of Zeus. She raged at me in the temple and caused everyone in the temple to look at us. Some people were smiling and some guys were sighing at me. But anyway some security guys came up to us and asked us what on earth were we doing there (after all it was a weekday and we were supposed to be in school and we were wearing school uniform). Before he could check our school crests on our uniforms, Annabeth took my hand and ran out.

'What on earth were you doing?' I asked, 'We could got ourselves in trouble and Paul would have to bother himself again!'

'You started it!' She yelled, 'If you could have just listened to me in there, none of this could have happened!'

'If you didn't talk at all, my life would have been better.'

Then she walked off, cursing in ancient Greek.

'Wait!' I chased after her, 'I was only joking! Wait up!'

And yeah…She didn't calm down until I promised to kiss her when she wants to.

'Really? Any time?' Annabeth asked.

'Yeah, as many times as you want.'

She giggled and slipped her hand into mine.

'Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get some lunch.' She smiled cheerfully and gripped my hand.

…

…

…

'Um, Annabeth?' I asked her cautiously.

'Mmmf?' She looked up.

Well, the truth is, as soon as we arrived in Pizza Hut, Annabeth ordered five extra-large pizzas with extra olives and extra-large olives and extra olive oil on the pizza and extra lemonade in her drink.

'Didn't you eat breakfast or something?'

'Mmmmmf!' Her eyes glared at me.

'Swallow them first.'

She took a huge sip of lemonade and swallow them along with the pizza.

'Of course I did!' She exclaimed.

'O-K.' I raised a brow.

'Because of your rudeness to me today, you are going to pay for lunch and you are going to get me another pizza.'

'But I only have twenty dollars left.'

'Too bad, Seaweed Brain.' She winked and grinned evilly.

When I got up to the counter, this is what happened.

'Hot girlfriend,' Said the guy who worked there and ordered my pizza, 'but expensive to feed.'

'I know, it's a nightmare.'

'Maybe you should teach her some manners in bed.'

'Yeah, of course I will.' I said that without thinking, probably because I am going to bankrupt.

'Good on you.'

'Thanks.'

'Um, it will be right up!' The guy's face suddenly turned into a scared expression and bowed.

'What?' I turned around and looked for a fat bully.

But instead, I found an angry Annabeth.

'I heard the whole thing.'

'Did you?'

'Gonna teach me some manners in bed, aren't you?' Her face turned red and rubbed her legs against each other.

'No! Not at all!' I held my hands up in defense.

'Oh.' She looked disappointed and spoke quietly.

'Glad you can understand.'

Then I heard something like: "I was hoping that you will." coming from Annabeth.

'Huh?' I got totally confused and leaned forward.

'Nothing!' She crossed her arms and looked like Darth Sideous again, 'Better get that pizza on my table soon.'

'YES M'DAM!' The guy and I said in unison.

After that, we just hanged around central park until it was time to go home.

I walked her home (no, we didn't walk all the way, obviously), of course. But before she knocked on her door, she turned around and asked me a very serious question.

'Percy.'

'Right here.' I responded.

'Can you, um, come over again at nine thirty, tonight? To my room?'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

'Even if I will come, how am I supposed to get in?'

'Through the window.'

'We still have school tomorrow.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Come on.'

'No.'

'Please, Percy.' She turned on her "pathetic puppy mode", 'For me, just this once.'

I hesitated.

'I promise that you won't be disappointed.

'Fine.' I sighed and started to make my way back home.

But before I left I heard two feet jumping up and down.

But I was too lazy to look back.

Wonder what's going to happen tonight.

**There you go people I had finally written one single chapter in three weeks, hope this makes up for it cause the next one is going to be EPIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG I AM SO SORRY GUYS I DIDN'T WRITE FOR AGES! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

**AND THANK YOU EXCLUSIVELY TO:**

**allen r**

**Raikou666**

**and guests**

**Anyway, no more talking, the story starts NOW!**

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Annabeth's POV**

He agreed!

OMG! He is coming, tonight!

Gonna get ready, quickly!

I danced around my bedroom, even though there was only one bedroom in my unit. I am working for the Olympians now, so my Dad agreed to my request for having to live alone so my stepmother and her children can never find my blueprints and pictures of Olympus.

I opened my wardrobe and was hoping to find a cute-mini-super-short-dress. And I did found one. The dress only barely covered up my bottoms. If it's even lifted up by a little bit my underwear would be seen. And score! The dress is half visible! This means that my bra (a cute light blue bra, by the way) can be seen if a person concentrates on it. This also means that I know when someone is concentrating on my chest because they can see my bra. Yes! Perfect!

I have never been so girlish in my life.

…

…

…

It's nine twenty-five.

He will here at exactly five minutes.

Checking time.

Underwear and dress on, checked.

Candles lit, checked.

Neat bed, checked.

No stinky breath, checked.

Making sure I don't look bored, tired, angry, depressed, checked.

Etc, etc, checked.

_RRRRRRRRR!_

The bell rang.

'Coming!' I shouted.

I rushed to the door and turned the handle.

Percy was standing in the doorway, grinning broadly.

'Took you long enough.' He teased.

'Shut up.' I blushed and gestured him to come in.

He came in and closed the door behind him. He walked to the sofa and sat down, looking everywhere.

'So you are the only one living here, I see.' He smiled.

'Yeah, why do you ask?'

He ignored my question.

'Mind if I use the bathroom?' He asked.

'Not at all,' I said, 'remember to flush.'

'Duh!' He jumped up from the sofa and headed towards the bathroom.

He went in.

I waited, thinking.

Something's not right.

What was it again?

Suddenly, somebody said "Jeez" in the bathroom.

That's it!

Oh damn it!

I ran to the bathroom, opened the door and saw Percy pointing at something, and he was grinning widely.

He was pointing at my underwear, they were hanged up in the bathroom.

'Nice underwear you got there.' He grinned and pointed again.

'Get out!' I shouted to him.

'Whatever! Miss. Underwear!' He walked out of the bathroom, chuckling.

Damn it!

…

…

…

'So, why do you hang underwear in the bathroom?' Percy asked curiously.

'Because! Seaweed Brain! Girls' underwear would be ruined if they are hanged under the sun!' I exclaimed wildly, waving my arms around.

'How?' He continued asking.

'Don't want to get in the details.' I growled at him and crossed my arms.

Neither of us said anything for around three minutes. We were just looking in each other's eyes, not friendly.

'And,' Percy broke the awkward silence, 'Why am I here tonight?'

'Can't you see?' I asked.

'Nope.'

'Come inside my room!' I grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

'Ow! Not so hard!' He complained, but I didn't care at all.

I stopped dragging him when he was sitting on my bed.

'Now, can you see.' I controlled my anger at him and calm myself down.

'Let me see, candles are lit, room is clean, no underwear is hanging,' He winked at me, making me blush, 'and you are wearing something nice. Let me see. Are we having dinner here?'

'Gods.' I rested my right hand on my forehead.

'What?' He asked, confused.

'So stupid! Seaweed Brain!' I couldn't control myself anymore, 'Can't you see?'

'That's what I am trying to ask you! What is it?'

'I love you.' I walked up to him, placed my hands on his chest, lifted my head and my toes up, and kissed him.

'What the-'Obviously he was trying to ask me what was going on, but he never had the chance.

'Mmm…' I made some noise.

He stopped panicking, finally.

He put both of his hands on my waist and kissed me back passionately.

Then, he tried putting his hands on my butts.

I broke up the kiss and

'No,' I told him, 'not yet.'

'Why not?' He asked, 'Don't you want it?'

'That's not like you,' I squeezed my brows, 'you have never said something like "Don't you want it to me". Never, in this kind of time.'

'But you do want it, don't you?'

'This is not you,' I mumbled, 'or, you are not him!'

I jumped away from "Percy" and had my back on the wall.

'Smart girl,' "Percy" said, 'smart enough to seek me out.'

'Who are you?' I asked, I can feel my voice trembling.

'Kobalos, that's who I am, no need to lie to you now.' Kobalos, the shape-shifter. I have a very powerful gift. The gift to turn into anyone I wish.'

'That's amazing.' I couldn't help but be amazed, 'But why are you targeting me?'

'I was asked to.' That was his simple reply.

There's no way I can fight this monster when I don't have my dagger, I had left it in the living-room when I greeting "Percy". There's no way I can get out, unless…

'Help!' I shouted, 'Robbery! Help!'

'There will be no help,' He told me, 'I had knocked that Jackson boy out and as well covered this whole area with the mist.'

SOMEBODY HELP ME!

'ANNABETH!' A voice shouted.

**That's it guys. Okay this time I promise I will update in 3 days.**


End file.
